deeperlifechoufandomcom-20200214-history
My life as an ESTJ- personality essay
I had a test about what will you be like in the future.It was kind of like the human psychology and the human behavior.You can’t imagine how amazing it was.I found that I was a ESTJ type person. E is extraversion. S is sensing. T is thinking,and J is judgment. When I thought about my life before,I found there are many things similar to the test result. ana sharifa :) When I was young,I’m introversion. I afraid of others. I even couldn’t speak loudly. So almost none of my classmates wanted to talk to me. They didn’t help me at all. Sometimes they even treat me. They pushed me to the female restroom. They threw my bag from 6th floor. I felt really lonely and upset. I cried to my parents. They said I could try being alone,but I found I couldn’t stand lonely at all. Then I tried my best to get along with others. I tried to talk more and play more with others. With time goes by, I find I'm more outgoing. Because I don't really have sense of humor, I still can't get along very well with others. But I'm outgoing and I really like doing social activities,such as going party,doing sports and so on. I really enjoy being outgoing. I believe that I will get along with others really well sometime. I believe I really like thinking. When I was young,I often thought about the future ,why the people come to the world,where people will go after death. When I start going to school. I start thinking about the study. I found that I really like math,physics and biology. I think they are interesting and useful. I like hard problems,because they are good for practicing the brain. I can even spend several hours on them. I enjoy the happiness when I solve the problems. Besides thinking about study,I think some important things in the life,such as what is one like,what strategy I use to get along with him,how to be a leader,how to make my life better in the future. I am not a dreamer. I'll make some plans and and try to make the plans come true after thinking. I can't imagine the life without thinking. That will make people silly and make mistakes. I like feeling as well,but sometimes it will make you wrong. It's important to control feeling. It's wonderful that one can both think and feel. I'm a judgment person as well. I focus on the details. I like making decisions and plan early,and I always try my best to finish the plans. Before the exam,I have clear plans about how to review the knowledge best. I enjoy making plans,because it can make the life tidy and order. I want to do well in the present task instead of dreaming about the future. I like the test. It makes me know who am I,what I need to do to make me better. I suggest everyone doing the test. That's really good for your life. By Zack November,2011=